I'll Protect You
by Death Panther
Summary: Ty has always been an outcast. Ridiculed and laughed at by the whole school. His mother had died leaving him with his abusive drunken father who hardly gave a damn about him. Now he has to deal with another year in school or as he calls it... Hell. But will this year be different... Or will it end up only killing him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ty has always been an outcast. Ridiculed and laughed at by the whole school. His mother had died leaving him with his abusive drunken father who hardly gave a damn about him.

The little friends that he did have left him after the whole school heard false rumors about Ty. Now he was pushed around and bullied by everyone.

Ty has thought multiple times to just end it. But something always seems to stop him yet he doesn't know what.

He has old and new scars all up and down his arms. He always wears a leather jacket, and has black headphones usually around his neck. He got the jacket and headphones from his mom for his 17th birthday... just a few days before she died.

Now he has to deal with another year in school or as he calls it... Hell.

But will this year be different... Or will it end up only killing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ty's POV

I wake up to a pounding on my door and a loud yelling voice.

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF BED, I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!" My father yells.

I quickly get up not wanting my first day of school to be hiding my wounds. I put on a long-sleeved white V-necked shirt, gray pants, and my black converses. I put on my black leather jacket and my headphones and phone in my bag. I cautiously walk down stairs and out the door.

I sigh out in the chilly autumn air. I walk towards the bus stop and waited for it to come. I see it pull around the corner and screech as it comes to a stop in front of me. The bus driver smiles as I climb up the steps. I smile back but it doesn't stay for long. I walk to the far back and sit down. I take my phone and headset out, and started listening to music.

About 20 minutes later everyone is on the bus yet no one is sitting by me. I wait for the bus to arrive at the school but I feel the bus come to a stop again but it's too early for us to be at the school. I look up only to see that we stopped to pick up only the most popular kid the school has ever known, Adam. When he is actually on the bus, literally everyone is trying to scoot over for him to sit down. I can see a faint frown on his face as he slowly moves closer to the back. My eyes widen... I'm in the only seat that has one person in it...

I put my head down, but I turned off my music so I could hear. Out of the corner of my eye I see a pair of legs standing there. I glance up to see a small smile on his face. He's about to sit down when someone yells loudly, "Why would you want to sit by a fag like him?" I put my head down again, knowing he'll probably sit somewhere else now... yet I suddenly gain a little bit of hope, "Who cares? It doesn't fucking matter, ok? Don't judge someone until you know them, got it?" Adam said as he sat down next to me.

"Thanks..." I quietly say, I took my headset off. Just in case he would want to talk to me more, I highly doubted it though until he actually continued.

"No problem... It just really pisses me off when people do that kind of shit to other people, ya know?" He said.

"Yeah..." I really excepted Adam to be the really bitchy type of popular people. I'm glad I was wrong.

"So, what's your name?" He asks.

"T-Ty..." I say quietly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ty. You can call me Adam, but most of my friends just call me Sky." Adam said smiling.

He's letting me call him Sky... Just like his friends... does that mean..."Does that mean that we're friends?" I asked timidly.

"Yep!" He said happily. "Hey, is that your phone?" He asks curiously.

"Ye-yeah... why?" I ask.

"May I see it for a second, please?" He asks nicely.

"S-sure..." I say handing him my phone.

I see him scrolling through some stuff and then he types something in. He smiles as he hands my phone back. I look at the screen to see that he added his phone number to my contacts under his name 'Sky', I smile... I made a friend... the most popular kid in the school... and now I'm one of his many friends...

"Hey Ty, how about at lunch, you come sit with me and my friends, m'kay?" He asks calmly.

"Sure, thanks." I say smiling for real in what seemed like years.

"Well, looks like we're at school see ya at lunch." He says smiling as he waves.

I wave back, and I smile again. I look at my schedule, and head to my first class... Algebra.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I walk in the door and go to the very back. I open my bag, and pull out my new notebook and a pencil. I begin to randomly draw on the first page. I'm so focused I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Ada-Sky smiling as he sits down, three other people sit down as well. One beside him, one in front of him and one in front of me. It was as if they we're cutting everyone off from sitting by him, I guess I was lucky.

"Hey Ty, I'd like to introduce you to three of my friends. That's Jerome." He said pointing at the one in front of me. "Yeah Buddy," Jerome said. "This is Mitch," He said pointing in front of him. "Hey Biggums," Mitch said. "And that's Jason," He said pointing to the one beside him. "Hey," Jason said. "And guys, this is Ty." He said looking back at me.

"Hi," I said. I focused back on my drawing... But I had the feeling I was being watched... I glanced up to see that Ad-Sky was watching me draw... very closely I noticed.

He tore off a bit of paper from his notebook, wrote something down, then handed it to me.

It had neatly written cursive on the lines, and it read: "You can really draw. Dude, that's amazing. Where did you learn to draw like that?" I smiled, I wrote back, actually trying to write nicely in cursive, "Thanks. And I kinda just learned on my own really." I passed the note back.

I saw the note slide back onto my desk after a while. "Dude, that's insane. Can I show Jason?" He asked. Instead of writing back I just handed him my notebook. He carefully took it. I looked over his shoulder as he showed Jason. His eyes widen and he looked at me. 'Did you seriously draw all of that?' He mouthed. I just nodded my head.

This was what the rest of the class was like, Sky showed Jerome and Mitch. They in return said something similar to what Jason said. The bell rang and we packed up. I was walking through the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump again. I looked back to see Sky. He had a confused expression, but it was quickly replaced with a natural one.

"Hey Ty, what class do you have next?" He asked.

"Um..." I said looking at my schedule.

"I have... History. You?" I ask.

"Same," Sky said.

We again sat in the back. Mitch and Jerome seemed to have this class too. "Hey Ty, I'd like you to meet Bodil. Bodil, this is Ty." Sky said. I looked up to see a guy with shades on and a tie. "Hey, it's like nice to meet you, Ty." Bodil says before he laughs a bit. "What kind of accent is that?" I asked. "It's Bulgarian." He replied back laughing again. I laugh along too because his laugh was surprisingly contagious.

It was the same formation just like in Algebra. Sky asked if he could show Bodil my drawings which I said sure. Other than that nothing happened. Also Sky showed me his schedule and apparently it's almost the same.

First - Algebra

Second - History

Third - Sky had English, I had Gym

Then it was Lunch

Fourth - Biology

Fifth - Sky had Gym, I had English

Sixth - Everyone can go to any class to ask/get help from the teachers

Seventh - Study Hall

The bell rang, and we were off to our classes. "See ya at lunch." Sky says smiling.

I'm glad to learn that we won't start gym for at least a week or two. That's enough time to let my cuts heal.

I see the Gym teacher walk off somewhere leaving me to have to defend myself as I get surrounded. 'Not again' I sigh, as I close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

~lunch time~

Sky's POV

I got a tray full of food and sat down with my friends at the back table. I saved a seat right next to me for Ty. I turn to see him with a bottle of water and an apple. "Ty, over here." I shout out. He looks over, and smiles... like it was forced? When he sits down he looks like shit.

From what I can see, he has a black eye, and his mouth is a little bloody. He has a large bruise starting on his right cheek. His clothes and hair are messed up. And I can see him visibly shaking. And you know what... I'm fucking pissed off now.

I growled darkly, "Who did this to you?" And as if on cue, I hear a douche bag behind us whisper to his friends, "Hey, there's the little shit, watch this." He says as he throws an apple aiming for Ty's head. Without even turning around I catch the apple before it was even close to hitting Ty. I stand up and turn around. I threw the apple back full force at the douche, the apple exploded on impact as it hits him in the center of his chest, knocking him out of his chair with a stunned look on his face.

Everything is quiet as I sit back down. Ty and everyone staring wide-eyed at me. Jason clears his throat before he takes a sip of his drink. Slowly lunch continues, but its _way_ quieter than before. I know I'm seething, but I try to cool down. I don't think anyone has ever seen me 'this' mad before. Shit, I'm even surprising myself. The people that have seen me in wrestling know I can do damage to people without even trying. So pissing me of is like a death wish in hell. I want to beat him to an inch of his life. I can even hear myself growling. I can't even remember a time when I was this mad before. Why was I so mad anyways? Could it possibly be because Ty was my new friend?

After I cooled down I whispered quietly, "Ty..."

"Ye-yeah?" He answers back.

"How badly did they hurt you?" I ask. He stays quiet for a while.

"Sky... it's ok this happens all the time..." He said quietly.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to end it." I say, trying to still stay calm.

He lightly sighed, "They shoved me to the floor before they began to kick me in my ribs and stomach... The teacher wasn't there to stop it either...They didn't stop until the bell went off for lunch..." Ty finished as he trailed off.

Now... well now I couldn't keep calm. I wanted to get up, storm over there and literally beat the living shit out of those fucking assholes.

I was just about to do that too, that is until I heard a tiny broken voice beside me. "S-Sky... pl-please calm down... yo-you're scaring me..."

I looked over at Ty to see him shaking worse than before. His arms crossed over his chest and wide eyes staring at me. I immediately calmed down, and looked at the floor as if it became the most interesting thing in the world. After a few moments I look back up at him. "I'm sorry..." I say quietly. He seemed to relax after a bit.

I see Jason lean in towards Ty to whisper something quietly into his ear, even though I can still hear it... "Just to let you know, Sky is extremely overprotective of his friends. But you're the first one to be able to calm him down before he actually hurt somebody..." When Jason finished, Ty's eyes grew wide again as he looked at me.

The sad part of that was that it's actually true. The last time someone picked on one of my friends, I wasn't too happy about it. So lets just say they couldn't use their leg for a while... Or their arm...

"What?" I said acting like I didn't know.

"Uh... Nothing... Never mind..." Jason said quickly. He probably thought even the slightest thing could tick me off again. In all truth though, something could. But it depends on what it was.

"Oh, ok." I said ending the conversation.

The bell rung.

I gathered my stuff and threw my trash away. I leaned against the wall waiting for Ty. I saw the guy that tried to hit Ty with the apple. As soon as he saw me, he instantly looked down and quickly sped off down the hallway completely avoiding me. 'Good.' I thought to myself.

I walked up to Ty when I saw him. "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked him concerned.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me Sky." He said smiles a little.

"Ty... I want to worry. Because if I didn't I wouldn't of met you this morning." I said look down.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," I finished.


End file.
